It's not over
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Bellarke, AU: Chapter 2 has been REWRITTEN! Check it out. Chap 2: " Detective Reyes was the one assigned to the case four years ago. And she was the one who woke me up at 3 in the morning to tell me that they had found my… my wife's body. Do you understand now? I only want to speak to her, no one else!" Bellamy shouted, as tears pooled in his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The 100**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's not over<strong>_

Bellamy woke up with a funny feeling in his gut-as if something was going to happen today. As a sigh escaped his lips, his eyes landed on his alarm clock. It was 5:30 in the morning. Usually he would jump out of bed and go for a run. But today he didn't feel like it. He didn't feel like going to the office either. Maybe he should call in sick. Well, that wouldn't be a problem, cause he's the boss, right? Right. As incoherent thoughts raced through his mind, he slowly got out of bed and opened the curtains of his huge bedroom. He was just about to walk to the bathroom, when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in."

Those words barely left his lips, when a little blonde girl with big curls ran towards him. As she jumped into his arms, Bellamy laughed wholeheartedly. "Morning, Princess."

"Morning, daddy." The beautiful blonde girl replied.

"Why are you up so early?"

"I'm not sleepy anymore, daddy." She said, as a smile graced her pretty face.

"OK, do you want breakfast now?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes, please." The girl replied.

"Fine, but you must take a shower first, OK? Then we both will have breakfast downstairs. Deal?"

As a wide smile graced her angelic face, Bellamy's breath caught in his throat. God, she looked _so_ much like her mother. The same sparkling blue eyes and that hair so blonde and shiny- Well, the curls she got from him, but that's just about it… the rest she got from her mother. From her looks to her personality.

Was fate making fun at him by giving him a daughter who was a copy of her mother? Guess so. Fate was most definitely being that cruel to him on purpose…

XXXXX

After Bellamy had taken a shower, he grabbed some casual clothes from his closet and put it on. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and let out a deep breath. At that moment, there was another knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in."

His maid walked in and smiled. Then she frowned." Why are you dressed like that? Shouldn't you go to work today?"

"Yeah- well… no. Uhumm, I left a message at the office saying that I won't be coming in today. It's fine. Don't worry."

"Are you OK, Mr. Blake? Everything fine with Octavia?"

"Yes! I'm OK, I just wanted to skip work today, that's all. And don't worry, Rita. O is fine too. Doing her thing; clubbing, shopping, having fun as usual. Spending our hard earned money, but it's fine. She's my little sister and I love her to pieces. So there's nothing I can do about it, right?" he said.

Rita scoffed." Nope, nothing you can do about it. You can choose your friends, but _not_ your family."

Bellamy laughed aloud at her comment and hugged the older woman."God, you can always make me laugh, you know. What would I do without you, Rita?"

" Well, it's a good thing I'm here for you and Maya. She's so adventurous and brave. Do you know she wanted to climb up the ladder to get into the tree to see the baby birds? She was already halfway up, when Jasper caught her. Ooh, I swear to you she's gonna give me a heart attack one day." Rita replied, as she made Bellamy's bed.

"She did? Jasper didn't say anything to me."

"Well, the guy is crazy about Maya and didn't want her to get into trouble-that's why he didn't tell you. He hates it when she gets grounded."

"I'm not that strict, am I?"

"No, I think you're doing a great job at being a father, raising Maya all by yourself. I'm so proud that you are able to handle your daughter that well."

"Oh, come on. Don't give me all the credit. I'm not raising her all by myself. There's you, Jasper, O and the rest of this household. Maya and I are very lucky to have you all." Bellamy confessed, as he swallowed the huge lump that had formed in his throat.

Usually she does, but at that moment Rita wasn't able to control her emotions, and let her tears flow."I wish though that- uhumm- that her mother were here too. For little Maya and for you."

Bellamy cleared his throat."Yeah, me too. But she isn't. God, Maya sure is just like her, huh?"

Rita nodded in agreement."Oooh yeah, definitely. In looks and in personality. Your daughter is brave just like her mom."

Bellamy was just about to reply, when they both heard Maya all the way from the first floor of the villa.

"Da-aaad! Come on, I'm hungry!"

At that, both Bellamy and Rita laughed and shook their heads.

_**~ Later that evening ~**_

Bellamy hated these so called 'guys night out', but Jasper and Monty literally dragged him to the club.

"I hate this, you guys. And did I mention that I hate all of you?" Bellamy declared.

"We know, you hate us but you love us? Right?" Monty replied with a wide grin on his face.

"You're already drunk?" Bellamy asked, furrowing his brows.

"Nope! I'm not drunk! I'm just tipsy."

"But it's just 10:50 PM. How can you already be drunk?"

Monty, Jasper and Miller all began to laugh.

"Unbelievable." Bellamy growled, as he rolled his eyes.

"Wanna drink, man?" Jasper asked.

Bellamy shook his head."I'm having a coke. No thanks."

"Since when have you gotten so boring, Bellamy?" Monty slurred. "You used to be a bad ass party animal! R'member?"

"I'm the designated driver in this group. And… since I have the responsibility of raising a beautiful daughter I can't be a party animal anymore." Bellamy replied with pride in his voice. "Let's leave the partying to O."

"Yes, O." Jasper nodded and smiled, like he was in paradise or something." Beautiful Octavia."

The guys laughed aloud at Jasper's reaction. Every time he hears her name, his face lights up like a Christmas tree." Still pining for her, are you?" Miller teased.

"Leave him, guys. O loves Jasper, but she loves him like a brother." Bellamy said with a smug smile on his face.

At that, all the guys burst into laughter… Except for Jasper." Not funny guys, not funny at all."

"Hey, how's sweet little Maya doing by the way?" Monty asked.

"Oh, she's doing great. We went to the park today… we had a lot of fun. And then we went to the playground and got some ice cream. Today was perfect. Well, she pouted of course, when I told her that I was going out tonight. But when I told her that I was gonna make it up to her, she forgave me." Bellamy said, as he smiled from ear to ear.

"I love her to pieces, Bellamy. Don't be too strict on her, OK?" Jasper warned." She's an amazing kid." He added.

"Just like her mom." Bellamy replied, but then realized that he had said those words out loud.

The guys stared at Bellamy, not knowing what to say. Because talking about Maya's mother was always a sensitive topic. No one dared to say something, so Bellamy cleared his throat."Uhumm… I need to go to- uhum… Why don't you ask a pretty girl to dance, you guys?" He got up and said." I need to go to the men's room. I'll be right back."

XXXXX

At the moment, Bellamy was looking at his reflection in the mirror. What he saw scared him-really scared him. His reflection was of a man who couldn't and wouldn't let go of the past. He refused to let go… he refused to accept the fact that he was never going to see Maya's mother again. No! No! No!

As he ran a hand through his dark curls, Bellamy shook his head. He couldn't forget her. Every night, when he was in his bed, his mind toyed with him. It was like he could still smell her scent… like he could feel her breath on his face… like he could see her… like she was right there in the room with him.

It drove him crazy and it was a real miracle that he hadn't gone insane. Yet. Like for real.

"Aargh! Get your shit together, Bellamy Blake." He scolded himself and then walked out the men's room.

As he walked through the dance floor, his eyes landed on their table. Well, it was empty. As he looked around, he saw the guys dancing with some pretty ladies. Bellamy smiled and took a seat at their table. He was just about to order another coke, when he heard his phone ring. As he stared at the display, he furrowed his brows. He didn't recognize the number, but still he decided to pick up.

"Hello."

"Bellamy." He heard the woman on the other side of the line say.

"Yes, it's me, Bellamy Blake. What's this about?"

"Hey. It's me… Clarke." The woman replied, her voice soft and gentle.

As those words reached Bellamy's ears, the room started to spin, his throat had closed up, his heart rate went up, his hands started trembling heavily, and his breathing had become difficult to control. Bellamy was gasping for air, his head attempting to process what he just heard and who he was speaking to on the phone. What? Was it her? Was it really her? After all these years! And the Police... they told him that she... that she was... Oh, God. Was he dreaming right now? This must be a nightmare...

Or was this a joke? Was someone playing some sick joke on him? Were they? At this point, Bellamy was so confused, and furious that he clenched the phone hard with his hand.

"Bellamy, you still there?"

No, this was really happening. It was her. This was her voice. This was her... After he had regained some control over himself, Bellamy cleared his throat and exhaled." Yes, I'm here. Where have you been, Princess?"

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me your thoughts? :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**No, this was really happening. It was her. This was her voice. This was her... After he had regained some control over himself, Bellamy cleared his throat and exhaled." Yes, I'm here. Where have you been, Princess?"**_

"Bellamy." He heard her say. She said his name with so much emotion-with such an intensity and desperation… like she had been longing for so long to say it to him, but was deprived of it.

"I want to see you, now." He pleaded, not able to contain himself any longer, not able to restrain himself.

"I want that too, but I would be endangering your life if we met now. I will make contact with you again soon. I promise." She explained.

"Princess, I have so many questions! Why did you leave Maya and me? And…" he started, but she gently cut him off.

"You will get all the answers to your questions, Bellamy. You will; when the time is right."

"I don't understand any of it."

"I will explain everything, but I will do it in person. I took a huge risk by calling you, but I had to hear your voice. But for now I have to go; it's not safe for me. I'll make contact with you soon, OK. " She replied, and then hung up.

"Princess! Princess!" Bellamy yelled into the phone, while his hand trembled heavily.

What did she mean by 'it was not safe for her'? Bellamy wanted answers and wanted them now, but only she had those for him. Clarke was being so secretive; it was driving him insane!

What did all of this mean? Did she get involved with the wrong people? Is that why they weren't safe?

Aaargh! This was so frustrating! Bellamy hated that he didn't know what the hell was going on in his own life. He hated to be in the dark like this. Bellamy couldn't believe this was happening. He had lost her once… once was enough! It was freaking enough! He couldn't lose her again. He had to do something… he had to find her!

"Detective Reyes." He muttered under his breath.

Bellamy was just about to walk away, when Jasper tugged at his arm."Hey, Bellamy! Come on, let's find you a lady to dance with!" he said, and winked at him.

"Jasper… I have to go. Now, OK? Tell the others I have an emergency and that I must go." Bellamy said hastily.

"Bellamy, wait! What's wrong? What's the emergency? Something wrong with Maya?" Jasper asked, the tone of his voice thick with concern.

Bellamy shook his head."No, no. Maya is doing fine! It's a work thing, OK? See you." he replied, and disappeared into the dancing crowd before Jasper could respond.

"OK." Jasper uttered, as he furrowed his brows." Something's definitely wrong, but I bet a thousand bucks that it isn't a work thing."

((()))

As Bellamy drove away from the club, he put on his ear piece and dialed the number he had called more than a hundred times, during the time that Clarke went missing. He was in such suspense that he didn't realize that he was driving over the speed limit. As he waited for that familiar voice on the other side of the line, Bellamy let out deep breaths.

"Where is she? Why isn't she picking up her phone?" he growled impatiently.

The call went to voice mail, making Bellamy curse aloud." Fuck! Aargh!"

At this point, Bellamy had lost his patience completely. He stepped on the gas and kept trying to reach Detective Reyes, but with no success.

When the Police department finally came into view, Bellamy slowed down. He parked the car and jumped out of it, almost forgetting to lock it. After he had locked the car, he stormed towards the Precinct.

As he walked inside, he immediately asked for the Detective who was assigned to Clarke's missing case four years ago.

"Sorry, Mr. Blake, but Detective Reyes has the night off. You can come back tomorrow." The officer said to him.

At this point, Bellamy totally lost it." Tomorrow? I can't wait till tomorrow, OK? I have to speak to her, now. Now! Are you hearing me at all? It's very important, I need her now!" he shouted, his eyes filled with anger.

As the officer observed Bellamy, he recognized him and realized that Bellamy was the CEO of Blake Corp. The young man remembered Bellamy's story, because four years ago when his wife went missing, it reached all the headlines. The officer held his hands up and said. "Hey, let's relax, Mr. Blake. You wanna take a seat? Take a seat and I will personally call her myself. OK?"

"I have called her a dozen times, she doesn't pick up!" Bellamy snapped, as he glared at the younger man.

"Let me try, OK?" The young man offered.

"It's no use! She does not pick up!" Bellamy shouted impatiently.

"OK, tell me what's going on? Maybe I can help you, Mr. Blake."

At that Bellamy shook his head."No, you cannot. Detective Reyes knows every detail of my wife's case! She was the one assigned to it and I know that she spent every waking hour trying to find Mrs. Blake. She was also the one who… who." Bellamy began, but he stopped, when his throat had closed up- the image in his head of a blonde woman lying lifeless on a cold table in the morgue, becoming too much for him to handle. As Bellamy tried hard to fight back the tears, he took deep breaths. After a few seconds, he had calmed down a bit and continued." Detective Reyes was the one who woke me up at 3 in the morning to tell me that they had found my… my wife's body. Do you understand now? I only want to speak with her, no one else!" he shouted, as tears pooled in his eyes.

"OK, OK. I understand. Wait here for a few minutes, while I'll try to reach her, OK? I will try five minutes, give me five and when she still doesn't pick up her phone, I will personally go to her address and get her myself. Deal? Just five minutes." The young officer said, and grabbed the phone.

At that very moment, all kinds of emotions washed over Bellamy. He was on edge, confused, desperate, furious and as he paced the precinct impatiently, he saw a glimpse of a woman. A brunette… Detective Reyes!

Without hesitation Bellamy followed the woman through the hall." Detective Reyes!" he called out.

At that, the brunette stopped in her tracks abruptly." Detective Reyes!" Bellamy exclaimed, as he closed the gap between them.

She turned around and locked eyes with Bellamy."Mr. Blake. How are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Detective Reyes, we have to talk in private. Please?" Bellamy asked, with pleading eyes.

The brunette nodded and led him towards her office." Take a seat, Mr. Blake."

When they were both seated, Detective Reyes cleared her throat and looked at Bellamy.

"OK, what's this about?" she asked coolly.

"It's about my wife. Have you received any info about her recently?" he asked softly.

As those words reached the brunette's ears, she swallowed hard and avoided Bellamy's gaze.

"No, since we've closed the case four years ago, I haven't encountered anything that involved her." Detective Reyes replied, as she looked up at him for a second, then avoided his eyes once more.

Bellamy was a business man and in all the years of being CEO he had taught himself to read people, especially when it involved business deals. But this time it wasn't a business deal… this time it involved his wife. Detective Reyes was lying to him. Bellamy definitely saw all those tells… she was lying to him in his freaking face!

Oh, that was it! Bellamy wasn't able to contain himself anymore. He was beyond pissed! In a flash he jumped up and was all up in her face- how he managed to go around the desk so fast, was beyond Raven... well only God knew.

"Detective Reyes, if you don't tell me _now_ what you know about my wife, you will regret it. Do you hear me? Do you!" he shouted in her face, his eyes filled with fury and his hands clenched into fists.

At that, Raven looked at him icily." I have nothing to tell you. The case is closed. Now get the hell out of my office. Mr. Blake." She replied, while folding her arms in front of her chest.

Bellamy glared at the brunette, towering over her, but yet she was not intimidated by him.

"You do know something about my wife; I can see it in your eyes. I know you do. I don't give a fuck what it will take or how long I should wait. But I will find out what you know. I've spoken to her and I promise you, I will find her. Four years ago, I've searched heaven and earth trying to find my wife! And I stopped looking for her, because _you_ showed me a dead body in the morgue of some blonde woman who was… who was unrecognizable." He said, his voice breaking near the end." I don't know what your deal is, Detective Reyes. What role you play in all of this- But mark my words, I will find out what happened to my wife and I'll make sure she comes back home safely. And nothing… nothing will keep us apart anymore."

At that, Bellamy turned around and walked out her office, without looking back once.

((()))

The second Bellamy Blake left her office, Raven Reyes locked her door. As she walked towards her desk to grab her cell phone, she cursed like a sailor.

"Crap! Crap! Fuck! Shit! How the hell did he find out about Clarke?" she hissed, as she kicked her chair. "Aargh!" she yelled and hit her desk with her fist.

After Raven had calmed herself, she paced the office and dialed a number. After one ring the person on the other line picked up.

"Reyes?" she heard the person on the other line say.

"We're busted! We're fucking busted, do you hear me?" Raven shouted angrily.

"OK, calm down. We have to do some damage control then." The man on the other line replied coolly.

"What do you mean? It's Clarke's husband! He's onto us! How the fuck did he find out about her? Did you give her a chance to get to a phone? Now our whole God damned plan is ruined! This is your fault, Lincoln!" Raven spat, as she hit her desk with her fist once more.

"Hey, calm down. We will fix this. I will fix it, OK?"

"OK." Raven replied through gritted teeth and hung up.

((()))

As Bellamy drove away from the Police Station, he felt so powerless-That was something he truly hated. But there was an upside: she was alive! That's what mattered… his wife was alive. His beautiful, amazing Princess was alive. Now he just had to think of a plan to find out what the Detective knew about Clarke.

As he drove back home, his mind brought him back in time.

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Bellamy was still in bed, trying to sleep in, but that's when he felt someone poking at his chest._

_"Hmmm…" he lazily replied, letting the one who was disturbing him know that he was still sleepy._

_But, that person kept poking at him with a finger."Baby, stop it. It's Sunday, let me sleep a little bit more, please?" he mumbled, and pulled the warm blanket over his head._

_'Ha! She's given up.' Bellamy thought._

_But all of a sudden, he felt someone jump on top of him. "What the… ?" he growled, but then felt a feminine body straddle him._

_As Bellamy tried to move, she burst into laughter and took the blanket off of him. That's when he saw a pair of gorgeous, sapphire eyes boring into his dark ones._

_"Baby. I'm still tired." He complained, but Clarke put a finger on his lips and shook her head._

_"U-uh! And I'm not? I left work at 2 AM." She replied, as her eyes twinkled teasingly._

_"But it's not my fault that you're a workaholic, Princess!" he said, as he attempted to sit up, but Clarke leaned on him and began to kiss him on the most sensitive spot on his neck._

_"Hmmm…" he uttered, as his eyes automatically fell shut._

_"Are you awake, Bellamy?" Clarke asked seductively._

_"Yes, yes. I'm fully awake now. Well, go on. You can't stop now! Cause you're the one who started this." He replied, as his hands roamed trying to touch her. As he grabbed her on her soft hips, Bellamy's heart rate kicked up a notch- God, she was so warm…_

_"You're awake? OK, get up now, babe. We have to begin with our daily routine." Clarke ordered and jumped up from bed._

_Bellamy couldn't believe that she had tricked him- AGAIN." Princess!" he growled, but Clarke was already out the bedroom door, laughing at him loudly._

_As he walked towards the bathroom, a smirk played at his lips."Oh, payback is gonna be sweet. Game on, Princess. Game on." Bellamy whispered._

~ 45 minutes later ~

_After his shower, Bellamy found Clarke in the nursery. Their child had turned 18 months the day before- Wow! Time does fly by. He remembers the day Maya was born, like it was yesterday._

_**It was a very difficult birth; Clarke was in labor for 36 hours. He was with her the whole time of course, holding her hand. At one point, Bellamy began to worry and was terrified, because the baby was in a breech position. What if something went wrong and something happened to Clarke? Or the baby? He almost lost his mind the last few hours, but the nurses were able to calm him down by convincing him that Clarke's midwife and gynecologist were the best in this whole region.**_

**"**_**Your wife and baby will be fine." One of the nurses said to him.**_

_**Not long after that, Bellamy heard Maya for the first time. Her first cry! As he watched Clarke holding the baby in her arms for the first time, Bellamy broke down and sobbed like a little kid...**_

_**Half an hour later, Octavia, his friends and Rita met him in the waiting room of the hospital.**_

**"**_**It's a girl! Her name is Maya. Both, Clarke and the baby are doing well!" Bellamy exclaimed, making the others shout happily.**_

_That day was the best day ever… As Bellamy's eyes landed on the most important girls in his life, he felt his heart swell gloriously. Clarke was feeding the toddler and sang her a song._

_'God! Thank you for these beautiful angels of mine.' Bellamy thought._

_After the toddler was fed, Bellamy got up from his chair and took her from Clarke, so she could get ready for work. For a half hour, he played with Maya and even talked to her about all kinds of stuff._

_"Babe, are you going to drop me off at work? I'm still a bit tired, I'm afraid." Clarke asked, as she walked into the nursery._

_"OK, I'll ask Rita to look after Maya in the mean time. Let's go." Bellamy replied, and grabbed Clarke's hand._

_~ In the car ~_

_As Bellamy drove Clarke to work, one of the biggest pharmaceutical companies in the state, she chatted about her job. Clarke was a very talented biochemist, and was very invested in developing medicines and treatments to treat specific diseases. She was talking about a medicine that she and her colleague were working on. As he listened to his Princess, Bellamy felt a sense of pride. He was so proud to have an amazing wife who cared not only about her family and friends, but also about making sick people better. She never turned her back on anyone who needed her help._

_God, he was a lucky man to be the one she had chosen to share her life with._

_When the building came into view, Bellamy looked over to Clarke. As a mischievous smile crept on his face, Clarke furrowed her brows._

_"Why is there a devilish smirk plastered on your face, Bellamy Blake?" she asked, as she narrowed her blue eyes._

_Bellamy acted innocently."What? Me? What are you talking about, Princess?"_

_"You are planning something. You have that twinkle in your eyes!" She stated. "Tell me, what is it?" She asked._

_Bellamy burst into laughter, as he drove into the garage of the hospital." Why are you acting so paranoid? Huh?"_

_Clarke held her forefinger up in warning and glared at him."Don't you dare try something, Bellamy."_

_"What? I'm so innocent! Can't you see the halo above my head?" he teased, making her mutter something he couldn't quite make out._

_At that, Clarke gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, jumped out of the car and waved at him._

_"Hey! What kind of good day kiss was that!" he shouted, but she had already turned the corner._

_~ Four hours later ~_

_Clarke was still in the lab, so Bellamy waited patiently for her. As he saw her walking into the hall after 10 minutes, he immediately got on his feet. With flowers in his hand, he waited for her to come his way. As her eyes landed on Bellamy, Clarke froze for a second._

_"Your husband is here to have lunch with you, Mrs. Blake." One of her colleagues said to Clarke._

_Her other colleagues stopped to look at Clarke's reaction, cause Bellamy had never done this before._

_Clarke cleared her throat, and as she stood in front of Bellamy, she grabbed his hand. She gave him a warning look." Lunch? OK, let's have lunch now." She said, feeling uncomfortable." What are you planning, Bellamy?" Clarke whispered, so he was the only one who heard those last words._

_As he brought his lips to her ear, he replied coolly." Oh, nothing. Just that you're getting your payback from this morning. They're all watching, right Princess?"_

_"What are…?" she began, but Bellamy grabbed her tightly and planted a kiss on her full, pink lips. As she gasped from shock, he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Without her accord her eyes fell shut, her lips and tongue automatically responding to his, while she let her fingers run through his wild, soft locks._

_When they had pulled apart, Bellamy saw that Clarke's cheeks had turned crimson red. Embarrassed, she looked around at her colleagues and other staff members, apologizing to them. They all smiled widely at her and a few even clapped at Bellamy's sudden action._

_"OK, lunch now, Mr. Blake." Clarke said breathlessly, as she grabbed Bellamy's hand and tugged him towards the door._

_When they had reached the elevator, Clarke threw deadly daggers with her eyes at him."Bellamy!"_

_In response, he winked at her and said."Payback sure is a sweet thing, isn't it Princess?"_

**_*END OF FLASHBACK*_**

Bellamy was taken out of his thoughts by a car horn blaring loudly through the street. He was just about to yell at the other driver, when a black SUV from the opposite direction drove right into his lane and stopped right in front of him. At that, Bellamy hit the brakes immediately, causing the tires of his car to screech loudly.

When Bellamy's car came to a stop, he jumped out of it, wanting to ask the other driver what the hell he was doing! But it never came to it, because a third car had stopped behind Bellamy's car and a man stepped out of it without Bellamy noticing it. He was _so_ pissed at the driver in front of him that Bellamy realized too late that someone was behind him.

"Mr. Blake." Bellamy heard a man say.

And just as he was about to turn around to face his opponent, Bellamy felt something hard colliding with his head… And then, it became dark before his very eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You guys! Thank u so much for the awesome reviews! :)**_

_**So... What do you think? Who attacked Bellamy? Was it Raven? Or Lincoln? Or was it someone else?**_

_**Do you think Raven is a dirty cop? Did she know all along that Clarke wasn't dead? Or do you think she just found out?**_

_**Do you think there is too much cursing on here? If so, tell me and I will tone in down.**_

_**So... Leave me your thoughts on this new chap?**_

_**Thank u. :)**_

_**J**_

_**P.S. I've rewritten chap 2 because I wasn't happy about it. So here you have it!**_


End file.
